Tiempo Fuera Para Kuro!
by kharito
Summary: Han pasado varios días desde que comenzó el entrenamiento con el Grupo Fukurodani en Tokyo. Hinata y Tsukishima continuan aprendiendo cada día de Kuro y Bokuto. En este animado ambiente parece no haber tiempo para el amor. LEMON KUROXKENMA!


Holass! Ni haikyuu ni sus personajes me pertenecen!

 **Tiempo Fuera Para Kuro!**

I

Habían pasado ya varios días desde que comenzara el entrenamiento con el Grupo Fukurodani, del cual una vez más participaba Karasuno, en Tokyo. Todos estaban mejorando a su modo mientras Hinata y Tsukishima continuaban aprendiendo cada día de Kuro y Bokuto cuando entrenaban luego de las prácticas oficiales.

Cuando terminaron la rutina del día, una vez más había caído la noche y el grupo de Hinata se apresuró para llegar al casino antes de que cerrara. Adentro se encontraban con unas pocas personas que aún no habían abandonado el lugar. Entre ellos Kenma quien estaba acompañado por Yaku mientras jugaba en su consola. El gran grupo recogió su comida y fue a tomar asiento junto a la mesa donde estaban los otros dos nekos. Bokuto tomó lugar junto a Akaashi y frente a Lev, quien fue seguido por Yaku el cual se sentó a su lado para reclamarle por algo. Hinata se ubicó junto a Lev y Kuro, junto a Akaashi. Kenma se escabulló silenciosamente para ir al lado de Kuro, sin embargo, de pronto se topó con una muralla rubia quien lo miró hacia abajo con cara de pocos amigos y tomó el puesto.

\- Kenma, aquí!

Le gritó Hinata con su ánimo característico y el pequeño rubio no tuvo más opción que ir al lado de su amigo.

Más tarde, el casino cerró y los chicos se dirigieron a sus dormitorios. Iban caminando por el pasillo cuando Kuro le preguntó a Kenma en voz baja, para que sólo ellos dos pudieran oírse.

\- es la primera vez que te quedas hasta tarde en el casino, no?…

El pequeño levantador giró el rostro y guardó silencio sin dignarse a contestar.

\- ma, supongo que yo también me he estado sintiendo solito.

Bromeó a medias el capitán. Kenma se hundió más en su silencio y se adelantó al lado de Hinata dejándolo atrás.

 _"qué? Sólo era una broma…"_ Pensó desconcertado Kuro.

El grupo se dividió y los cuatro chicos de nekoma se dirigieron a su dormitorio. Por el camino Lev conversaba apasionadamente con Kuro y Yaku, este último lo escuchaba atentamente pero con algo de escepticismo, mientras Kenma estaba allí mas no se podría saber si les ponía atención.

-El baño está libre!

Habían llegado al dormitorio y estaban a punto de cruzar la puerta cuando dos compañeros que venían desde las duchas les avisaron para que alguien tomara el siguiente turno. Yaku tenía la intención de ceder el lugar ante el capitán, pero éste al notarlo les dijo:

-adelántense ustedes dos. Kenma y yo iremos a continuación.

\- entendido!

\- entendido!

Respondió la pareja para luego preparar su ropa y otras pertenencias.

Kuro entonces tomó a Kenma del brazo y lo guio hacia una escalera del edificio que estaba por allí, lo suficientemente alejada y escasamente iluminada.

-Kuro… qué haces?

Mumuró confundido el pequeño levantador.

\- Nada! Sólo quiero saber si pasa algo malo.

El alto neko estaba sonriendo con amabilidad pero su presencia era intimidante y le indicaba al pequeño que era mejor que hablara, porque no estaba jugando. A pesar de saberlo, kenma bajo la cabeza, miró a otro lado y murmuró.

\- no es nada.

-sabes que si tú y yo estamos mal sincronizados afectará al equipo, no?

Kenma asintió con indiferencia.

\- o que si eres sólo tú quien anda pensando cosas innecesarias, nuestro rendimiento se verá muy afectado.

El levantador se hundió en su inmutabilidad con un sonido que bien podría ser un gruñido, entonces Kuro sostuvo la tensión durante unos segundos en que lo miró fijamente. Luego bajó los hombros suspirando dijo:

\- okay… lo siento. Volvamos.

Se dio media vuelta dispuesto a dejar las cosas así, pero antes de avanzar algo lo retuvo de la manga del uniforme deportivo. Se volteó y vio que la mano de Kenma lo agarraba firmemente, mientras este no podía evitar el leve rubor de sus mejillas ante un acto que había sido por reflejo más que todo. Esta escena parecía sacada de un shojo manga y movió muchas cosas en el interior de Kuro, algunas muy oscuras. Sin embargo, se quedó callado y esperando.

-Hinata me dijo que estabas enseñando bloqueos a ese chico alto con lentes.

\- Ah, sí, Tsukishima. Es bastante listo, es alto y sabe aprovecharlo bien, pero uff no sabe nada sobre bloqueos!… ah?... oh…

El nekoma alto se calló al entender dónde iba esto.

\- ya veo. Será que estás celoso, Ken?

Le molestó con una sonrisa malvada y una mirada afilada.

\- C-claro que no.

Murmuró Kenma, con actitud insípida. Una actitud a través de la cual Tetsuro podía entrever sin esfuerzo. Su cuerpo se relajó y sonrió. Adoraba al pequeñín parado frente a él. Lo adoraba con desesperación y salvajismo.

\- Kenma…

Llamó su nombre en un sensual suspiro mientras lo arrinconaba contra la pared, a los pies de la escalera.

\- Kuro, no-

Quiso detenerlo pero no pudo evitar que el neko le cerrara la boca con un beso. Al principio Kenma cerró los ojos fuertemente y apretó los labios. Por qué Kuro tenía que hacer este tipo de cosas? Entreabrió uno de sus ojos y vio que Kuro lo miraba fijamente. Supo que se estaba conteniendo y considerando sus sentimientos. Se lo había dicho una vez con tono de auto ridiculez, "Yo no quiero que me odies, pero… tampoco puedo evitarlo". El pequeño volvió a cerrar los ojos y se relajó. Era Kuro, no podía negarle nada. Entreabrió sus labios y correspondió lentamente al beso. Para el nekoma era una sensación indescriptible cuando esos finos labios se habrían dando su consentimiento a los suyos. Unos segundos después rompieron la caricia buscando aire y, en cuanto el problema se resolvió, Kuro volvió a atrapar sus labios pero esta vez con mucha más pasión. Kenma abrió su boca instintivamente y el más alto lo aprovechó para meter su lengua y sobarla con la suya. El pequeñín sentía su corazón latir con ferocidad y su mente nublarse en dulce placer. Se confundía y se perdía a sí mismo cuando Kuro lo hacía sentir así.

Cuando rompieron el beso, jadeando por oxígeno, el capitán le dijo bajito pero con seguridad:

-kenma, no tienes que preocuparte por tsukishima ni por bokuto ni por nadie... yo soy _tu_ kuro.

El levantador desvió la mirada avergonzado.

\- lo entiendes?

\- …

-…

\- sí.

Murmuró finalmente entre dientes por ser sometido a tan extrema declaración.

\- Kuro-san! El baño está libre!

Oyeron que exclamaba Yaku asomándose.

\- Bien! Ya vamos!

Respondió el capitán sonriente.

\- vamos, Kenma.

Ordenó luego mientras emprendía marcha.

-… y no huyas.

El pequeño neko sintió que se activaba su alarma de peligro, pero de todas formas lo siguió muy callado.

II

En el lugar sólo había dos duchas y de estilo occidental, eran dos cubículos rectangulares con puerta y cerradura. Eso tranquilizaba a Kenma. Entró en el estrecho cubículo cuyo cabezal colgaba por sobre su cabeza y rápidamente le puso llave. Abrió la llave, dejando correr el agua hasta que se ajustara a la temperatura que deseaba y entonces oyó que el ruido del agua, en el cubículo de al lado, cesaba. Seguido, un suave golpe en su puerta le indicó que alguien quería abrirla.

-Kenma! Quita el pestillo!

-no.

Kuro trató inútilmente de colarse en el cubículo del pequeño, pero no lo logró y por lo tanto se marchó. Kenma escuchó sus pasos alejarse y respiró tranquilo. De esta forma, pudo ducharse tranquilamente hasta que sintió que era suficiente. Tomó su toalla, colgada de un gancho en la puerta, y se la puso en la cintura, su ropa estaba en la banca fuera del cubículo. Abrió la puerta para coger su ropa y entonces una mano apareció agarrando el borde lateral. Era Kuro quien lo sorprendió al intentar entrar, por lo cual trastabillo hacia atrás, enredándose con la toalla. Hubiera caído de espaldas y pegado en la cabeza con la llave de atrás si el confiable capitán no lo hubiera agarrado de la cintura.

-Kenma! estás bien?!

-… sí.

El pequeño levantador suspiró aliviado al verse salvado.

\- lo siento, sólo era una broma.

Se disculpó Kuro, separándose de él y sonriendo apenado. Kenma sabía que no era verdad, pero…

-pensé que te habías ido.

Le dijo con indiferencia.

\- ma, estuve esperando una rato afuera.

Sacudió su mano frente a su cara a modo de excusa.

\- ni siquiera te has vestido.

El capitán enmudeció, estando apenas con una toalla atada a la cintura no tenía excusa para eso.

\- te has tomado muchas molestias.

La cruel indiferencia del pequeño apuñaló al capitán directo en el corazón.

\- s-sí… ya me voy…

Kuro se disponía a marchar cuando oyó que Kenma le decía a sus espaldas.

\- Te advierto. Justo ahora fue la única oportunidad que tendrás.

El alto nekoma analizó rápidamente la situación: él en toalla, ken en toalla, la puerta abierta; vamos, no era muy difícil. Sin demora, empujó al pequeño dentro del cubículo con su cuerpo y cerró la puerta tras de ellos. Tomó el rostro de Kenma entre sus manos y sus labios entre los suyos. No hubo dulzura como la primera vez. Kuro era rudo y apasionado, pero también de una calidez que confundía al pequeño nekoma. Lo arrinconó contra la cerámica, haciendo su cuerpo estremecer por el frío contacto y en ese jadeo pudo introducir su lengua en aquella pequeña y húmeda cavidad que le enloquecía. Sus suaves pieles tocándose subieron la temperatura del ambiente hasta olvidar la fría cerámica. Era cálido y se sentía bien.

-Kuro, espe-

Trató de hablar Kenma pero la lengua agitándose dentro de su boca, jugando con la suya, se lo imperdía. Su mente flotó en una suave nube por unos momentos, la temperatura de su cuerpo se alzó bruscamente y comenzaba a sentir cosquillas allí abajo. Entonces todo se detuvo bruscamente cuando Kuro se alejó. Vio a Tetsuro relamerse sensualmente la saliva de sus labios brillantes y alcanzó a respirar agitadamente un par de veces, hasta que el neko atacó su cuello.

-Kuro…?

Preguntó tratando de normalizar su respiración y de usar el tono indiferente de siempre.

-vamos a hacerlo?

\- ahá…

Respondió el capitán excitado ante la atrevida pregunta y dedicado a su exquisita tarea.

\- no quiero, nh!

Le lamió la sensible piel justo bajo su oreja.

\- por qué?

\- es demasiado agotador… ah!…

Le chupó la sensible anatomía de su pecho.

\- no te preocupes por eso, déjamelo a mí…

Respondió con media sonrisa predadora. Seguido agarró sus muñecas, con una mano, por detrás de su espalda y depositó besos en todo el torso de Kenma mientras éste se quejaba por ser reducido pero a la vez trataba de reprimir los suspiros. De su pecho bajó por el abdomen, beso a beso, lenta y sensualmente disfrutando del tacto de su piel. Hasta que llegó al bode de la toalla. Ya había allí un leve montículo. Acercó su boca a la blanca tela y sobó con sus labios.

\- K-kuro! No!...

A pesar de que decía no, su respiración se hizo más pesada y en esa parte se alzó una evidente erección.

\- hehe… eres tan lindo…

Sonrió el mayor, con el cuerpo acalorado.

Luego, con la mano libre, se deshizo de la toalla. Kenma cerró los ojos avergonzado y lo único que supo fue de un delicado y húmedo tacto en su sexo que le hizo temblar las piernas.

-Kuro, AH!

Sintió la profunda risa contenida de su compañero y su rostro enrojeció.

El capitán siguió con su fina tarea. Sabiendo que lo tenía en la palma de la mano, dejó libre sus muñecas y se ayudó de las manos para acariciarlo y lamerlo. Kenma se derretía irremediablemente entre sus labios y sus jadeos reprimidos estaban aumentando. Hasta que, de pronto, sintió una intrusión inusual en un lugar delicado de su cuerpo.

\- K-kuro...

Se quejó.

-tranquilo… sólo será un momento.

Le tranquilizó el capitán, mientras hacía lo posible para que la incomodidad fuera olvidada tras las húmedas caricias de su boca. No tardó mucho en conseguirlo, luego de un momento el cuerpo del pequeño cuerpo comenzaba a encontrar placer en cada movimiento.

-Kuro…

\- ya?

Preguntó el nekoma alto con la voz ronca, mientras continuaba el ritmo con su mano. El Kenma asintió una vez con la cabeza y los ojos entrecerrados, velados por el placer que estaba a punto de golpearlo fuertemente. Kuro lo rodeó con sus labios y lo tomó todo en su boca, otorgándole una exquisita presión y el roce perfecto. Kenma no tardó en gemir lastimero debido al placer que lo desbordó.

Acto seguido Kuro se puso firmemente de pie y le beso con dulzura y pasión.

\- primero ocúpate de esto, sí?

Le susurró sensualmente, señalando su entrepierna donde había un gran bulto levantando la toalla. El pequeño neko tomó aire y llevó la palma hasta aquella zona. Frotó arriba y abajo un par de veces, viendo con asombro como crecía más.

\- eso es todo?…en serio?

Murmuró decepcionado Kuro, al tornarse el gesto algo repetitivo.

\- idiota…

Respondió Kenma con indignación, pero entonces el mayor dejó caer la toalla quedando completamente desnudo. El levantador tragó en seco y, conteniendo la respiración, llevó su mano temblorosa hasta ese imponente sexo. Lo tomó en su mano y se estremeció al escucha el gruñido de su compañero.

-no pongas cara de asco.

Se quejó Kuro con la respiración caliente y pesada.

-no pongo cara de asco… es que no entiendo por qué tengo que hacer esto.

\- tú me quieres, no? y quieres hacerme sentir bien.

\- pero sólo es mi mano…

\- cree en mí, sólo eso se siente realmente muy muy bien.

Kenma guardó silencio y continuó. Su palma se humedeció mientras frotaba, pero no le disgustaba. No sabía por qué, pero ver a Kuro así le daba escalofríos, unos dulces escalofríos.

\- es suficiente.

Declaró el mayor de repente y puso frente a los ojos del menor un papel rectangular que ambos conocían bien.

\- aquí?!

Exclamó nervioso el pequeño.

\- sí, ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez…

Kuro le sonrió y Kenma bajó la vista. De verdad era un gran problema, el que no podía negarle algunas cosas.

\- Hazlo tú…

Susurró Kenma.

-Ven aquí.

Le ordenó Kuro una vez que se puso el profiláctico.

Kuro se arrodilló en el piso, obligando a Kenma a sentarse en sus muslos con las piernas abiertas alrededor de su cintura. Entonces el mayor hizo un rápido movimiento para acomodar sus cuerpos, en el que el pequeño neko sintió _esa_ presión que hizo que su pecho se apretara. Seguido sintió la lenta y pausada intrusión. Rodeó el cuello del mayor con sus brazos y escondió allí su rostro.

\- relájate…

Le pidió Kuro con cierto esfuerzo y Kenma respiró hondo varias veces mientras era penetrado más profundamente.

\- AH!

Gimió sin poder evitarlo cuando ya no había más que abarcar.

\- duele?

Preguntó el capitán con la voz sensualmente ronca y la respiración pesada.

\- no… pero… e-es está apretado…

El nekoma más alto soltó una profunda risita y se quedó quieto. Su levantador estaba incómodo, no terminaba de acostumbrarse a esa sensación, pero sentía tensos los fuertes músculos de Kuro y su calor traspasaba desde la piel de él a la suya. Sabía que estaba concentrado en controlarse y ser paciente. Eso le enternecía… un poco. Pero entonces su cuerpo fue cediendo y recordando la sensación de ser empujado en un infinito vaivén. Su cadera se movió por instinto y eso se sintió bien. En seguida, Kuro comenzó a moverse de a poco.

-Haaa… kimochi, ken…

Jadeó con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo el delicioso apretón.

Kuro comenzó a moverse más rápido y Kenma no pudo contener un lloriqueo que se escapó de su garganta.

-kenma…

Suspiró el capitán, abandonado al placer. Acto seguido se puso de pie, alzando a su compañero con él y sujetándolo contra la pared y desde la parte de atrás de los muslos. El pequeño se sorprendió, sin embargo, pronto una dulce sensación pulsante le nubló los sentidos cuando el punto más sensible dentro de él fue tocado una y otra vez.

\- AH! Kuro! AH! AH!

-shhh! Kenma!

No se había dado cuenta de lo alto que estaba gimiendo y honestamente no tenía mucho control sobre su cuerpo en ese momento. Kuro lo calló con un beso profundo. Su lengua siendo acosada y sobada constantemente hasta perder la sensibilidad, su boca invadida deliciosamente emanando un húmedo vaho y la saliva corriendo por la comisura de sus labios al no poder tragar. Kenma no podía consigo mismo cuando Kuro lo hacía sentir así, por lo que no le quedaba más que abandonarse a sus desesperadas caricias y sus apasionados abrazos. De pronto, el alto neko cortó la caricia.

-haaa, ken… di mi nombre.

\- no.

\- vamos!

Le golpeó rudamente para someterlo. Kenma lloriqueó bajito, sentir tanto placer le asustaba.

\- Te… Tets… Tetsuroo…

Pocas veces el mayor podía oír algo tan erótico como su nombre pronunciado por los rojos labios de Kenma mientras le hacía el amor.

\- Tetsuroo, Tet-suroo AH!

Kuro entornó los ojos complacido y se apiadó de él. Lo acomodó mejor sobre su cuerpo de manera que pudiera tocar con mayor facilidad su punto sensible. Entonces comenzó a moverse rudamente, pero sabiendo que con esto le haría sentir incluso mejor. Debido a su resistencia física, sostuvo por un considerable tiempo un vaivén que sacó dulces gemidos del pequeño neko.

-Tetsuroo, ahí…

-aquí?

-AHH!

Kuro siguió dando en ese punto hasta que Kenma le advirtió que su cuerpo no resistía más placer.

\- no… más…

El mayor aceleró hasta que sus cuerpos se cubrieron de una fina película de sudor y sus corazones latieron desbocados. Así Kenma no demoró en llegar al éxtasis con un bello quejido. Seguido Kuro cedió ante el erótico espectáculo y la presión de los músculos internos del menor que le invitaban a derramarse. Cuando recuperó algo de lucidez y con cuidado, se deslizó hacia abajo cargando a Kenma. Allí, con su delgado cuerpo entre sus brazos, sintió desacelerarse el latido de ambos corazones y las respiraciones volver a normalizarse.

\- desde que estamos entrenando en grupo no hemos tenido tiempo para estar solos…

Susurró Kuro dándole un suave beso en la frente.

\- volvamos…

Pidió Kenma, volviendo a adoptar su actitud indiferente, ahora un poco más acentuada debido al vergonzoso episodio al que su compañero le había arrastrado. Se enjuagaron rápidamente, secaron y vistieron para dirigirse al dormitorio. Por el camino Kuro se fija en el pequeño y le pregunta:

\- te cuesta caminar?

\- estoy bien.

El capitán se adelanta y lo toma en brazos como a una novia, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

\- bájame… qué van a pensar los otros cuando nos vean.

Se queja avergonzado Kenma.

\- Tú relájate, ya has hecho mucho por hoy.

Le sonríe Kuro como siempre, como si nada hubiese pasado.

\- Kuro-taichou, Kenma-san, qué pasó?!

Preguntó Yamamoto escandalizado, por lo que todos se volvieron hacia ellos con atención.

\- ma, ma, Kenma se resbaló en la ducha y se pegó en el-

Kenma le dio un codazo en el estómago que le dejó sin respiración.

\- … coxis, hehe, o algo así.

\- va a estar bien?!

Preguntó Yaku preocupado.

\- sí, tranquilos. Sólo necesita descansar.

Kenma se bajó de los brazos de Kuro y se fue a acostar a su futón aclarando en el camino que estaba perfectamente.

\- Muy bien! Estamos todos! Ya llegó la hora de apagar las luces!

Exclamó el capitán luego de aplaudir dos veces para llamar la atención de sus compañeros y entonces bajó el interruptor quedando el cuarto a oscuras.

Kuro se metió entre la ropa de cama y se dispuso a dormir, a pesar de que algunos chicos seguían murmurando conversaciones. De pronto, sintió un cuerpo pegarse al suyo a través de las cobijas. Su aroma le advirtió quien era y su voz confirmó sus sospechas.

-no mires a nadie más…

Susurró bajito aquella voz.

Kuro sonrió complacido y se dio la vuelta para decirle mirándolo a la cara.

-No lo haré, lo que quiero está justo frente a mí.

Kenma asintió una vez con la cabeza y se hundió entre las cobijas.

\- aunque… ya sabes, también tengo necesidades.

Agregó bromeando.

Una cachetada de un indignado Kenma fue lo que recibió a continuación por ser tan malagradecido.

\- ma, ma, sólo era broma. Yo sé que te esfuerzas por mí.

Se disculpó con una sonrisa y la mejilla roja.

\- y me tienes que compensar por lo que pasó.

Susurró el pequeño neko como un gato que se lame el pelaje.

\- bien, pídeme lo que quieras.

\- bien.

\- bien. Buenas noches, mi amor.

\- buenas noches.

Kenma se dispuso a dormir con una sombra de sonrisa gatuna en su rostro. Que Kuro le debiera un favor era como tener un deseo del genio de la botella. Pero lo que no tenía comparación era estar al lado suyo, ser su compañero, ser su amigo, ser su _amor._ Kuro era lo más valioso que tenía y se alegraba de que nadie pudiera alejarlo de él. Aunque conociéndolo como lo hacía, era mejor no darle muchas alas al respecto. Y si algún día Kuro se fijaba en alguien más… bueno, Kuro ya le había dicho tantas veces que lo amaría para siempre que ya ni pensaba en ello.

FIN.

espero que les haya gustado! dejen comentarios!


End file.
